


Significance

by letsgetalittleseethrough



Series: Looking for You [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Talk of Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetalittleseethrough/pseuds/letsgetalittleseethrough
Summary: "We have always believed that everybody has someone," Yelana continues, and Elsa's brain moves like a ship's oars trying to understand."Everybody has somebody," she echoes. "You mean - a partner? In life?"
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Looking for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Significance

She knows from the look in Yelana's eyes that this will be an Important Conversation. "We have always believed-" Yelana begins, and then looks at Elsa like she's searching for something in her eyes, then over at Honeymaren, obliviously talking with her brother some distance away. The distance too, from everyone else - yes. An Important Conversation. "We have always believed that everybody has _someone,"_ Yelana continues, and Elsa's brain moves like a ship's oars trying to understand. 

"Everybody has somebody," she echoes. "You mean - a partner? In life?"

"Your words underestimate the significance. What Honeymaren did, how she saved you - we would, in our tribe, say that this was proof of a joint devotion, whether either of you realised it or not. It is the Earth herself linking you together, as she has since before you were born. Destiny. Fate. Do you follow?" 

"I've never dared believe-"

Yelana's expression softens, and she beckons for Elsa to come closer, wraps her in a tight hug. "That you would ever be loved? Oh, my child. Yes indeed - you will be very loved. More than you already are."

She leans back and wipes the tears Elsa didn't realise had fallen. 

\---

"Keep your face like that and the spirits will ensure it stays that way."

Honeymaren blinks out of her thoughts, sees Ryder sitting next to her beside the fire. "How did it happen?" she asks, like she's asked a thousand times since Elsa was saved. 

(That's how she phrases it, "Elsa was saved", because surely it was something outside of either of them? Why would she have been able to save Elsa? _Her?_ No. Impossible.) 

Ryder moves closer, bumps her shoulder with his own. "Word comes from Arendelle that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." 

A surprised laugh comes out of her. _"What?"_

"Something to tell me, sister?"

Honeymaren is silent. Of course she loves Elsa. That is not the strange thing here.

But for it to have saved her from death? 

"No," she says now. She shakes her head, repeats it. "No."

"Yes, yes," Ryder replies, sing-song. 

\---

_It's hard to put it into words,_ Elsa thinks. 

For her, at least. Anna seemed capable of listing on a daily basis a long list of reasons why she loved Kristoff. 

For Elsa… a feeling. Safety. Honeymaren felt like home. She kept the cold away. 

\---

And she says it one day, coming up from the waves to Honeymaren waiting, even though it's dark and Elsa had left her asleep - "you keep the cold away" - and Honeymaren blinks in surprise and then their mouths are meeting and Elsa is pretty sure she's the one that caused it but she just _had to,_ you understand, and- 

And they don't let go of each other for some time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the attention for part 1!
> 
> say hi on Tumblr - staywithmetiltheend! :))


End file.
